This invention relates to games and, more particularly, to electronic games for simulating the play of athletic games.
People appear to have been involved in the playing of games since the beginning of recorded history. The almost universal interest in games seems to be due to the excitement engendered by competition, chance, and the increased return to a player as his skill increases. Competitive games are more exciting, other factors being equal; but, they normally require that more than one person be involved in each such game.
Recently, various improvements in electronic circuitry have allowed the reduction in size and cost of data processing circuitry and have led to electronic circuits which simulate the play of a competitor in certain well known games. In these electronic games, a person plays against an electronic competitor thereby eliminating the necessity for human opponents. Many of these electronic games are quite expensive. Often, the game must be connected to a television set to provide a display upon which the game may be presented.
Recently, a number of portable electronic games have been devised by which a person may play a particular simulated sports game such as football, basketball, or baseball. These portable games have their own built-in displays and are much less expensive, in general, than those which must be connected to a television set. Furthermore, their small size allows them to be carried about and used almost anywhere. However, these portable electronic games have relatively small displays, contain a limited amount of circuitry, and must be powered by battery. Consequently, the portable electronic games heretofore devised have been relatively unsophisticated as contrasted to those which are associated with television sets.
It is, consequently, an object of this invention to provide a new and improved portable electronic soccer game.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved electronic game capable of simulating the play of a game of soccer at a sophisticated level.
It is another object of this invention to provide an electronic soccer game operable at different levels of sophistication.